1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to spanning or beam members and, more particularly, to beam members formed of a pair of opposing C-shaped flanges and a convoluted web for added strength.
2. Background of the Art
Beam members are widely used in the construction industry, not only as a permanent building elements but also as a part of construction formwork, such as in scaffolding, concrete forms, and the like. An example of beam members used in formwork include the soldier described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,256, which is used as upright and horizontal structural members, inclined braces, columns, shores, and walers. Another example is the lightweight steel beam member used as a support for decking or sheeting as a part of a concrete forming system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,601. These beam members are also used as metal studs and other building components where they substitute for conventional dimensional lumber.
Such beam members are made in a wide variety of shapes and designs and of a wide variety of materials. With the widespread use of roll-forming techniques, it has become increasingly common to use beam members that are made of metal sheet material formed primarily by roll-forming to create relatively lightweight yet strong beam members. One way to achieve desired efficiencies and reduce the cost of the beam member is through the use of thinner metal sheet material in the roll-forming process, provided that the resultant beam member is designed to retain the desired strength and other characteristics. The thinner sheet material is less expensive, easier and cheaper to roll-form, and lighter in weight.